Viktor
Viktor, better known as Dr. Viktor and formerly known as King Viktor, is a Transylian from Anur Transyl. Appearance In the original series, Viktor greatly resembled Frankenstein's Monster, but a little more cyborg-like; a common trait for a Transylian. His robotic parts were dark brown. His right eye was small, purple, and had no pupil, while his left eye was bigger, had a scar, a pupil, and was round. The lower part of his arms were a little lighter than the rest of his body. Viktor only wore brown pants and black shoes. In Ultimate Alien, Viktor's robotic parts were silver and he didn't have pods on his chest. His scars were different and were all the same shade of purple. His eyes were both the same and red too. He wore black pants, a silver belt, a small helmet, and silver shoes. In Omniverse, Viktor's robotic parts are now bronze and there are bronze bolts on his chin and his right goggle. His green color has returned and his design now resembles the original series. The right side of his face now has no pupil. He now has a purple and gold shirt with a black belt. Dr. Vicktor disguise.png|Viktor's disguise as a human Monster Trio.png|Viktor's true form in the original series Smaller size Vicktor.PNG|Viktor in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Like most Transylians, Viktor can produce, manipulate, and project electricity and he can create and project lightning bolts. He possesses electrokinesis, like other Transylians. Using electromagnetic energy, Viktor can magnetize himself to metal objects. Viktor has enhanced strength, as he could easily punch Kevin and send him flying. He was shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort. Viktor also possesses enhanced durability, being able to sufficiently withstand Gwen's mana blasts and Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames with no pain. He has excellent reflexes, able to react to XLR8's attack quickly. Viktor is very intelligent. Using the conductor coils on his back, Viktor can control machines. Viktor can survive in the vacuum of space and can use his electricity to fly; however, he has not shown his flight ability. History Original Series Viktor worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possessed excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and while working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose own plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various human satellites, thus ensuring that he would be at full power all the time. However, he was not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr was resurrected. After he asked why they needed Ben, Zs'Skayr took control of his body and threw him around. He served as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning in which the previous two horror aliens appeared was generated by a teleportation machine that he used. His first appearance was in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fought Viktor and Zs'Skayr. On Earth, Ben accidentally gained use of Dr. Viktor's form when Viktor found Ben and grabbed him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix and giving Ben Frankenstrike. Viktor essentially defeated himself near the end of the episode by trying to warp Ben away, but instead warped himself and the Mummy away. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Viktor with his plans before Ben transformed back, knowing nothing. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Dr. Viktor's deceased body appears in Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Viktor had been thrown into the Null Void by Kevin. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Viktor's body, taking the name 'King Viktor'. After he was defeated, the team left him in melted metal with half his face free, swearing vengeance on Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse In Rad Monster Party, King Viktor's iron-encased body returned in was soon apprehended by the Plumbers, and Zs'Skayr manipulated the boarding of his body onto the Lovely Duck, which Ben, Rook Blonko, Rad Dudesman, and Hobble were supposed to deliver (though they were unaware they were carrying Viktor). Zs'Skayr then inhabited Viktor to stow away with them, and while inside the body defeated and killed King Xarion's spirit, allowing Viktor to regain control of his body and reawaken his mind. He was then freed from his prison by Crujo, and joined his master and colleague in fighting Ben and his team. He was defeated by the combined assault of Rook and Scout, using a manuever they learned at the Plumber's Academy, but when the citizens of Anur Transyl arrive in the form of an angry mob after Ben, allowing Viktor to escape with Zs'Skayr and Crujo. In'' Charmed, I'm Sure, he was later seen with Crujo building a machine for Zs'Skayr that would let him drain the power of the Alpha Rune, where Charmcaster briefly appeared to take it back. However, she was sent away by Zs'Skayr with a simple snap of his fingers. Viktor and Crujo applauded Zs'Skayr for his trick until he ordered them to get back to work. He voices his oppostion to Zs'Skayr's plan to revive Lord Transyl and his extinct species, due the Vladats past history of enslavement and predation on Transylians but reluctantly goes along with his master's plan to use Lord Transyl and his army of Vladats to conquer the universe. He is later hit by Whampire's Corruptura along with fellow henchmen Crujo and Kuphulu and forced against his will to work with Ben and Hobble against his master. He is eventually freed from Ben's control when the Omnitrix times out and is directed by Zs'Skayr to grab Ben so Lord Transyl can put a Corruptura on Ben, however when he glances at the pods containing the remains of Lord Transyl's Vladat army, he has a change of heart and drops Ben, stating his hatred of Vladats is greater than his hate for Ben, and betrays Zs'Skayr. He later holds a weakened Lord Transyl up to the small sun created by Atomix and tells Rook he will put the Vladat "''someplace safe". Appearances Ben 10 *''The Return'' (first appearance) *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first re-appearance; body only) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rad Monster Party'' (first re-appearance) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Trivia *Dr. Viktor resembles "Frankenstein's monster" a simulacrum monster. His name is derived from the name of his creator, Victor Frankenstein, from the Mary Shelley novel. **He also resembles Sergeant Hobo 678 from Invader Zim. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan mentions Dr. Viktor as one of Kevin's victims. *The part with King Xarion's mind ending up in Viktor's body is somewhat similar to The Ghost of Frankenstein, where Igor has a brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig Frankenstein place his brain in the Monster's body instead of the brain of the other brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig's that the monster had killed. Also, the hunch back deformed woman, named Fritz, who featured as a minor character seems to be based on Igor. Furthermore, Viktor was found frozen in a block of ice, the method by which Frankenstein's monster was restrained in two of the films it co-starred in. *In Rad Monster Party, his favorite thing as a mobile entity, beside researching, is beating things up, even telling this to Rook during battle. *In Omniverse, Viktor speaks with an Austrian accent, which may be a reference to the T-800 from the Terminator franchise. The T-800 and Viktor have common qualities besides the accent. **The T-800 is a cyborg, with organic tissue over a metal endoskeleton. Viktor is organic with cybernetic implants. *Viktor is shown to be extremely old, as he remembers the Vladats, which went exinct long before Azmuth started sampling DNA for the Omnitrix, which was around the Dark Ages. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anur System Category:Electrical Aliens Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Political Leaders Category:Revived Characters Category:Scientist Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Magnetic Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Original Series Characters Category:Transylians Category:Former Villains